For I am Galactus!
by David Scholes
Summary: Galactus, the Celestials and other great cosmic powers face a threat from the Multiverse that succeeds ours! Please read on!


The great worldship of Galactus

**For I am Galactus!**

Some time in the future

"The hunger is no longer upon me" said Galactus to his current Herald "it has been a considerable time since I last needed to feed." " So it would seem Galactus " said the herald. " When you recently bested the two renegade Celestials I thought you would at least need to feed then." "I am glad that you chose to rejoin me Surfer" responded Galactus "and of your own volition." "I have enjoyed your company this past little while." "If this continues then you would no longer seem to need my services" mused the Surfer. "Indeed" said Galactus "however there is to be a meeting of the recognised great powers of our Multiverse and I would have you accompany me." "This would be unusual Galactus" said the Surfer. "It is not without precedent" said Galactus "and you will see that I have a purpose in mind."

With only a minimal passing of time and relatively few distractions in between Galactus and his herald joined the assembled great powers in an undisclosed location.  
"It is the largest gathering of the great powers that I have seen" said Galactus to the Surfer "almost no entity of significance is absent – and the powerful races such as the Celestials are more heavily represented than usual." Without further ado the Living Tribunal opened proceedings. " I have called you all together to discuss representations I have received from my counter-part from the Multiverse that will succeed our own in the vastly distant future."

" For reasons not at all clear that Multiverse is destined for a very short lifespan and certain of the powers therefrom seek to make an accommodation with us." "They have asked for the opportunity for a representation from them to address you all."  
After brief discourse all assembled agree to hear the representation which without any appreciable delay joins them but at a slight distance.

Appearing before the gathering were two entities one introduced simply as 'The Way" and the other as "Kurskorel". The former entity claimed to be the equivalent of the Living Tribunal. The latter entity Kurskorel cast its vision across the entire assemblage taking in all before it but stopping momentarily as it's gaze passes by Galactus. After a lengthy discourse, with periodic interruptions, the representation from the future Multiverse took its leave of the assemblage and returned whence it came.

" We must ensure they have no means of perceiving our deliberations" said the Inbetweener. "Here in our Multiverse the power surely lays with us" responded the Stranger "and with so many of us present it seems inconceivable their perceptions could penetrate our collective preventive measures." "Nothing is certain" said the Tribunal. " So in essence" said Galactus "a small number of their great powers, an elite within an elite, seek to join us in our much more long lived Multiverse with a thinly veiled threat that they will join us anyway regardless of what we say." ."It is unlikely that things are as they seem" said the Tribunal. "Indeed" responded Galactus "the reality may be totally different from their representations."

"The entity named Kurskorel" interrupted Mistress Love "emanated pure hatred – which it attempted to mask - it took particular notice of you Galactus." "Narcassistic Hatred and Power" responded Galactus "these were what came across to me, possibly an enforcer of some kind." "Tribunal" continued Galactus "what can you tell us of their Multiverse." " I have cast my sensory perception up through time but met with barriers – a polite impasse if you will" said the Tribunal. "The work of the entity called The Way but supported by the great powers around him." "I have been able to determine very little as to the true state of affairs in that Multiverse and nothing of whatever future lies beyond." "I propose" said the Tribunal "that you great Galactus travel up through time, through the ethereal sea that separates our Multiverses and physically visit their Multiverse to glean whatever information you might so we can assess the true state of affairs."

"I further propose that the Silver Surfer accompany you into that future Multiverse" continued the Tribunal 'to this end I shall pass on to the Surfer what I believe will be sufficient power for the task." 'Finally I propose that Kronos, Mistress Love, the Inbetweener and a team of Celestials accompany you both to the edge of that Multiverse but wait in the ethereal sea outside ready to assist you if needed." "Kronos because of his mastery over time and Mistress Love because I sense she will be needed to help counter hatred on a scale we may never have experienced." "A further and larger strike team' will remain in our Multiverse but ready to move on the instant." said the Tribunal finally.

With no reason for delay Galactus and the Surfer together with those chosen to accompany them began the journey up through time to the end of our Multiverse and thence through the ethereal sea on towards the next Multiverse the home of the entities The Way and Kurskorel . Although Kronos guided them all those present had vast time travel capabilities in their own right. "Are you comfortable with this Surfer" asked Galactus "I am adjusting to the additional power and powers that the Tribunal has provided me" responded the Surfer "they are greater than anything I have yet experienced." "In particular my own not inconsiderable sensory capabilities have been vastly augmented." "I have a sense of what he has provided to you" said Galactus " your sensory capabilities now most certainly exceed any of those now present" "even my own" he added "we shall surely need those capabilities where we now venture."

" Are we detected Surfer, is our progress monitored ?" asks the Inbetweener. "From the moment we commenced our upward ascent" responded the Surfer "I perceive a gathering of their great powers, The Way, Kurskorel, and others passively following our progress." "That is to say, they are not placing any impediments in our path as yet." "Were it not for their suppression efforts I sense I could perceive the truth of their Multiverse and indeed look on past it to whatever lays beyond." Abruptly the Galactus led expedition came to a halt – "a temporal barrier" remarked Kronos "a time block intended to prevent our passage further up through time."

"Such a crude tactic could only serve to delay such as we" responded Galactus "I wonder as to it's true purpose, perhaps some kind of test, guaging our measure?" .

Arishhem together with the other members of the small yet powerful Celestial team with the group indicated (through actual demonstration) that time blocks can be defeated by both temporal and non temporal means if sufficient power is used. Without seemingly too much effort by the Celestials the impediment was removed.

" We should be mindful of the temporal barrier tactic" said the Surfer "it could be used against us again, in either direction or even to delay the arrival of help should we need it." Galactus and the Surfers intentions were for the group as a whole to witness in time condensed form the birthing of this next Multiverse as the first step in gathering data as to it's nature. However, close to the point where they would expect to witness this event the group encountered a zone of time that was denied them. Not a block as such as they continued the other side of the zone. But they were unable to stop and witness any events in this time zone, in particular the creation of this Multiverse.

"They are able to extend the denied entry time zone out into the ethereal sea" said Galactus "this is disturbing."

The group emerged at a point in the ethereal sea at the edge of this next Multiverse well past the time of its creation but well downtime of the "now moment" from which The Way, Kurskorel and others of this Multiverse's great powers were witnessing the group's progress. "Something is not right here" said the Surfer "their suppression efforts prevent us from fully perceiving it, it is something about the actual magnitude of this Multiverse and of the number of dimensions that comprise it."

Following several more purely random "time jumps" in the ethereal sea at the edge of the Multiverse the group came to a halt and Galactus and the Surfer actually entered the Multiverse. "I sense" said the Surfer "that we are not currently under any form of observation." The rest of the group namely Kronos, the Celestial team, Mistress Love and the Inbetweener remained in the ethereal sea at the edge of this Multiverse.

As Galactus and the Surfer entered this Multiverse they were taken aback by a sense of raw evil and hatred beyond their previous experience. Mistress Love then entered this Multiverse to ameliorate the effects of the hatred at least locally. Reaching out she was unable to perceive any sense of love, goodness, or compassion as those terms are understood by her and was staggered by this. "Perhaps this is just a local phenomenen" she said to Galactus and the Surfer "or perhaps it is just fundamental to the particular dimension that we have entered in this Multiverse." "But I think it is more than this." "Just as your perceptions have been suppressed Surfer so I sense an attempt to suppress mine."

If Galactus and the Surfer thought to be able to temporarily conceal their entry into this Multiverse, any concealment was lost immediately Mistress Love entered it. In such a dark hateful environment she shone out as the most powerful lighthouse in the middle of the darkest night. "There is something clearly very wrong here"said Galactus "putting together the Tribunal's assertion about the short life of this Multiiverse, the Surfers concerns about the magnitude of this Multiverse and it's dimensional structure and the existence of unbalanced and unparralled hatred.""I begin to understand what has transpired here."

"We are about to receive visitors" said the Surfer as Kurskorel and a much smaller companion materialised. If the ambient hatred that had surprised Galactus and the Surfer was considerable, it was nothing compared to the aura that surrounded Kursorel and his companion. Mistress Love found herself temporarily unable to counter it and forced to rejoin the others back in the ethereal sea. The Surfer partially recoiled from it while Galactus showed no discernable reaction.

.

"What do you here, in our Multiverse you who are called Galactus ?' enquired Kurskorel with undisguised extreme malice "have you come to accept our offer to join you in your Multiverse". "And. if so, why do you skulk here in this remote location far down in time from our now moment gathering of great powers."

" Know you Galactus that I Kurskorel am the enforcer and ultimate power of our Multiverse." "Perhaps you thought otherwise , but he whom you know as The Way is but the spokesman among us, an organiser and facilitator if you will."

"I tell you this because you have come a very long way to perish, and you should know the author of your destruction." "Do not look for assistance from your fellows out in the ethereal sea Galactus" continued Kurskorel "for they will find themselves fully occupied." "Nor should you look for assistance from far down time in your own Multiverse as new time barriers will long delay them." " I see what you are Kurskorel and I now see the basis of the foundation of your Multiverse" said Galactus " do not presume that I need assistance against one such as you for I am Galactus and I am power."

As Galactus and the entity known only as Kurskorel confronted each other, the Surfer was the first to act. In an instant the Surfer destroyed Kurskorel's small companion Ggharkov. Analysing Ggharkov's unusual structure down to the sub atomic level the Surfer removed all cohesive bonds and links in the entities molecular structure allowing the atomic and sub-atomic particles that constituted Ggharkov to drift free of one another. It later emerged that these "small companions" were herald level entities that accompany each of the great powers of this Mutilverse and that they serve little purpose other than as companions and sops to the vanity of the great powers.

Perhaps surprisingly Kurskorel made no attempt to reform Ggharkov but immediately surrounded Galactus with a series of "force blocks" each one a little larger and more powerful than it's predecessor.

Asking the Surfer not to join the battle Galactus immediately projected through his eyes and from his hands streams of cosmic energy that sliced through the force blocks as if they were no more than papier mache. The energies hit Kurskorel head on and that entity just seemed to bathe in the vast energies that swarmed about him.

Kurskorel appeared to erect no energy shields to protect himself and launched no counter attack against Galactus.

Instead he actually seeme to grin as if he were enjoying the process. However as Galactus increased the energy attack to incalculable levels Kurskorel's demeanour visibly changed. Holding his massive hand up he sought to direct the incoming enegies back at Galactus or at least deflect them away from himself. Galactus continued to pour it on as, finally, Kurskorel responded with a massive energy attack of his own as if ,belatedly, conceding that Galactus was an adversary of some worth .

Two titanic yet fundamentally different energy streams met head on and the energies dispersed over a vast area. Even though the two titams had both now grown to planetary size they were all but lost in the sworling energies that now extended far beyond the field of conflict. As the struggle continued both the Surfer and Galactus detected a slight strain in the very fabric of the reality of this Mutiverse. As the two titans continued to clash the Surfer called out "I detect incoming great powers coming down the time stream, four of them." "Hold them if you can Surfer" responded Galactus. The Surfer's immediate response was to erect a quite formidable time block that temporarily delayed the arrival of these unwelcome visitors.

Without notice Kurskorel broke off the engagement teleporting the equivalent of about a light year from the edge of the field of conflict. " It is unclear whether the force of my attack has caused him to break away or whether he is concerned about the strain on the fabric of his Multiverses reality" mused Galactus "it may be that he is simply awaiting the reinforcements temporarily held in check by the Surfer."

With a slight respite Kurskorel began to draw heavily on the ambient hatred about him launching against Galactus a massive and staggering wave of elemental hatred. Were the attack directed against another of our Multiverses great powers and followed on by a major energy attack it might have succeeded. However the attack was against the great Galactus and it was foredoomed to failure even before it commenced.

"They are breaking down my time block Galactus " said the Surfer "and will be here soon." "In my current form I can launch an energy attack up through time which may both surprise and delay them." Meanwhile fully aware of events the Living Tribunal sent forth another strike team to move up through time – the team was an unusual blend and included the Stranger, Grandmaster, Kubik, an additional team of Celestials led by a much trimmed down Exitar, and the Beyonder

" I perceive their strategy as one of drawing us up "piecemeal" through time and destroying us" said the Tribunal to Eternity "in the hope that eventually we may not be powerful enough to defend our own Multiverse." "To this end we must always ensure that we retain sufficient force here in our own Multiverse" responded Eternity. "Agreed" said the Tribunal " You and Infinity, Lord Chaos and Master Order among others must always remain here as I myself will." In the ethereal sea at the edge of the future Multiverse The Inbetweener, Kronos, Mistress Love and the Arishhem led Celestial team were able to hold their own against a massive attack but were fully occupied and unable to render assistance to Galactus and the Surfer.

As the Surfer continued to just hold back four of this Multiverses great powers descent in time Kurskorel again teleported back to the immediate vicinity of Galactus. Staring at Galactus with unrestrained enmity Kurskorel attempted to leap into the mind of Galactus. Sensing the possibility that even his mind might succumb if such a powerful and totally alien mind were to enter it Galactus expelled Kurskorel's mental probes before they could gain any kind of foothold.

With the two great powers now physically closer than at any time in their battle - Galactus with fists clenched and energies coruscating about the entire length and breadth of his massive frame began to physically pummel Kurskorel. Surprisingly Kurskorel made little attempt to defend himself as if he has no experience of this more purely physical close quarter type of battle. At this point Kurskorel decided to leave the field of battle – teleporting away to a destination not immediately detectable.

At that exact same moment the attempt by four other great powers of this Multiverse to enjoin the battle ceased and none too soon as the strain of holding them back had wearied the Surfer mightily. "Are you all right Galactus" enquired the Surfer "do you need to feed ?" "No" responded Galactus "I no longer seem to have need of it, though I have analysed this Multiverse and though dark in nature there are energies that I could absorb and use if I have to."

" I find the heavy suppression of my sensory perceptions to be greatly reduced " said the Surfer "I am now able to perceive much of the true reality of this Mutiverse and not without a sense of utter revulsion". "As am I Surfer" responded Galactus. At that point Galactus and the Surfer were joined by the welcome sight of Kronos, Mistress Love, the Inbetweener and the Celestial team. All were now aware that further help was on the way, albeit that the reinforcements would have to overcome several temporal barriers.

" So the true nature of this Multiverse can no longer be withheld from us" said the Inbetweener. " Indeed" responded Galactus "It is much smaller in physical dimensions than our own and has only one central dimension and a few rudimentary pocket dimensions." "In time scale it seems little more than a few billions of years from creation to extinction." "Hardly a true Multiverse at all" said Kronos " A pocket Multiverse" responded the Surfer "or a single Universe, if even that." "What truly troubles me" continued the Surfer is the all prevailing intense hatred and fear in this Mutliverse based on the total dominance of the narcissistic great powers." "There is a sense that ordinary civilisations have not been allowed to flourish here and exist only at the whim of and for the gratification of the great powers.'

Arishhem was curious as to Galactus victory over Kurskorel and Galactus responded " I have the sense from the briefest of engagements of our minds that he is not used to being challenged, not used to having to expend such energy and that purely physical combat is an alien concept to him." "However I believe he disengaged earlier because of a perceived threat to the fabric of this Multiverse and not out of any fear of defeat." "He may or may not be the ultimate power in this Multiverse as he claims." "What do you see past this Multiverse Surfer ?" asked the Inbetweener "further up in time." The Surfer and Galactus smile broadly but before a further moment passed. "They are coming again" cried the surfer "this time in much greater force I can only hold them momentarily"

Drawing heavily on the power bequeathed him by the Living Tribunal, the Silver Surfer supported by Kronos established another time block in an effort to delay the arrival downtime of some of this future Multiverses great powers. Such was their power and weight of numbers that the Surfer and Kronos could only hold them momentarily. It was enough however for the Galactus led group to be ready.

Twelve of these great powers each with their herald level companions arrived in the vicinity of the Galactus group. Among them were The Way, Kurskorel, Gradstal, Thototh, Vskotil,and Onilats.

Within moments the twelve great powers acting together created a blanket of elemental hatred and dark energies some millions of cubic miles in size. The blanket was converted to an actual physical form viscous, smothering, vastly corrosive, mentally almost overwhelming and almost impossible to disperse. The blanket of pure hatred changeds shape to an enveloping wave as it approached the Galactus group. Through massive energy expenditure the Galactus group was able to prevent itself being smothered by the wave but was initially unable to disperse it. Mistress Love then stepped forth gathering all of her considerable powers and the hatred wave falterd before her. In this she was aided by the Silver Surfer for while the power of the energies he directed were largely that bequeathed him by the Living Tribunal the nobility of his energy thrusts were entirely his.

Love, compassion, nobility were clearly attributes anethema to this Multiverse's great powers and the hatred wave eventually dispersed to from part of the general background of ambient hatred. Gradstal, Kurskorel, and Onilats then begin tossing streams of planets against the Galactus group. Some of the planets were from relatively near by whilst others were teleported in from various locations in this Multiverse. Arishhem and the Celestial team began vapourising the incoming planets before it was quickly realised that some of them wre inhabited by intelligent even advanced lifeforms.

Horrified the Surfer, drawing heavily on powers provided by the Living Tribunal, and mightily aided by Galactus, gently slowed the speed of the incoming planets. Then in a prodigious feat by any standards Galactus and the Surfer and the rest of the group acting in unison returned all the inhabited worlds to their point of origin. While devastation to these worlds was enormous it was not total. In a strange irony Galactus ravager and destroyer of so many civilisations in our own Multiverse became the protector and saviour of a number of civilisations in this Multiverse.

"Hurling planets against such as we" said the Inbetweener "will avail them little, it must be a ploy to distract us." "Agreed" said Galactus "we must not allow ourselves to be distracted by their lack of regard for civilisations of their own Multiverse." "While there is perhaps a moral dilemma here" responded the Surfer "I agree with you both." Even as the stream of incoming planets and planetary size objects ceased Thotoh, Viskotil, and The Way start to teleport in suns to the general vicinity with the intention of then forcing them to go nova. Led by Galactus but with everyone acting in unison the attack was stopped before it could properly gather momentum. In a still further distraction this Mutiverses great powers began randomly destroying their own civilisations in various parts of their Multiverse before this action was also stopped by the Galactus group.

While the Galactus group was slightly off balance fending off attacks by this Mutliverses's great powers on it's own civilisations, the twelve great powers launched simultaneous energy bolts against the Galactus group. The energy bolts increased in intensity and become a wave of energy. With force fields and energy screens in place Galactus, the Surfer, the Inbetweener, Kronos, Mistress Love and the Celestial team did not seem in any danger of defeat. However they were pushed backward and found themselves teleported to the edge of this Multiverse and thence shunted into the ethereal sea beyond.

"The stability of their entire Mutiverse is under great strain from the battle" said Galactus "this is why they have pushed us into the ethereal sea to relieve that pressure" "To a lesser extent I witnessed this same weakness in the fundamental fabric of their Multiverses's reality when battling Kurskorel." .

"In part through violence to their own civilisations these entities seem to have kept us on the defensive since they first arrived" said the Inbetweener "it is now time for us to take the offensive." Then with a snap of his fingers the Inbetweener launched 12 simultaneous energy bolts at the herald level companions of this Mutiverses great powers vapourising them beyond reclamation in an instant. "This may not have much impact on the final outcome but it was satisfying" said the Inbetweener.

As they entered the ethereal sea the Galactus group found themselves in relatively more neutral territory. Also they were no longer immediately concerned as to the highly vulnerable civilisations of this Multiverse. By unspoken agreement they began to break up each preparing to take on particular targets as they had now analysed the capabilities of the entities that confronted them..

At that same instant 5 more great powers arrived in the ethereal sea in support of the Kurskorel group while mere moments later the additional strike force from our Multiverse led by The Stranger and Exitar arrived. The Stranger quickly conveyed that the denied access time zone existed no more and that his group stopped momentarily to witness the birthing of this Multiverse.

It was now abundantly clear to all those present from our Multiverse that this Multiverse existing after ours was a type of evolutionary failure, too small for a true Multiverse, lacking a proper dimensional structure and inherently unstable during a time of major upheaval. It was equally clear that even relatively advanced civilisations existing in this Multiverse were but as victims/playthings of the great powers. Living in daily fear of being destroyed by a malevolence and narcissism almost beyond belief and with no redeeming features. Until now there had been nothing and no one to come to the defence of these mortal civilisations – to redress the dreadful imbalance.

" Short lived as it is, this Multiverse would be better off without it's great powers" said Galactus "I cannot see that they serve any useful purpose." "I guess their motive in seeking to join us downtime in our own Multiverse may have been one of purest boredom." "It is clear that they have nothing like the power to usurp us in our own Multiverse." With that and without holding back in any sense of the word the mighty Galactus launched himself at Kurskorel and hurleds that entity through the vastness of the ethereal sea. "Note their apparent weakness to close in physical contact" calls Galactus as the battle was enjoined by all.

The titanic conflict between the two Multiverses see-sawed over a vast area of the ethereal sea and eventually and inevitably started to fall back into parts of the future Multiverse. In the infinite ethereal sea Galactus physically hurled the entity Kurskorel with such force he was almost thrown to infinity at near infinite velocity (as opposed to true teleportation) before it can begin to slow himself. A purely physical throw resulting in temporary Battlefield Removal. It took a shaken Kurskorel time to recover and two teleportation jumps to return from the depths of the ethereal sea to the vicinity of battle.

Meanwhile Arishhem combining with the Inbetweener enclosed the entity Gradstal in a reducing size alternating matter/energy force black that the latter was unable to break. Whatever Gradstal's true nature he was progressively and helplessly compressed into a nothingness from which he faile to return. Further attempts at battlefield removal (to obscure locations in time and space) were made by powers from both sides. However all attempts failed as the target entities either resisted the attempts or returned instantly to their point of origin. However Onilats and Viskotil achieve a breakthrough combining to remove Exitar so far up time that he passed the "point of no return" from which no known entity other than the ultimate power himself can go beyond and still return downtime. While to lesser beings the Celestials are thought to lack any kind of emotion Galactus knew that the loss of Exitar was keenly felt by the Celestials present.

Galactus, the Inbetweener and the Surfer combined to send the entity The Way back to the dawn of creation where he was instantly overwhelmed by and absorbed into the energies used to create the very first Multiverse. "At least perhaps he will now serve some purpose" mused Galactus. The Stranger was the next casualty of the Galactus expedition hit by a fatal combination of the solidified hate wave used earlier in the conflict and a cunning manipulation of the ethereal sea. Before Mistress Love and others could intervene on his behalf he drowned in an inescapable, undispersable viscous wave of hatred that first destroye his mind then completely dissolved him.

At this point the opposing Multiverse forces present in the ethereal sea gathered together and erected about their respective groups multilayered energy, matter/energy and energy/matter defensive shields. Separated by several millions of miles the two large groups protected by inconceivably powerful defensive shields commenced an outpouring of energies, anti-energies, energy/matter, anti energy/matter, matter/energy and anti matter/energy matter on a level totally without precedent. On both sides multilayered and multifaceted defence shields glowed into incandecense and beyond and began to buckle. The strain of battle was felt by all great powers present.

As if by agreement there was a momentary lull in the battle and each Multiverses great powers again broke off into individual units.

Kurskorel arguably the greatest of this future Multiverses powers engaged Galactus using the sane tactics employed in the group conflict. Again each entities individual energy shields buckled under the strain but Kurskorels were the first to fail. Relentlessly Galactus pressed the attack increasing his energy output even further.

Suddenly Kurkorel was no more and where he once was now stands a great star larger by far than anything in either Multiverse. Galactus teleported the newly borne giant back into the Mutiverse of Kurskorel.

At this very juncture the Living Tribunal sent an audio-visual communication up through time to ascertain whether further help was needed by our Multiverse forces.

Galactus declined the offer of further assistance as it became evident that with the demise of Kurskorel, Gradstal, and the Way – the great powers of this future Multiverse had lost momentum. "Their last great secret is now clear to me" says Galactus "there are no more of them, they have nothing more in reserve." "A quite small number of great powers held sway here and given their suppression of middle level powers and of advanced mortal civilisations there are none to come to their aid."

In seemingly one last gesture of defiance the remaining great powers of this Multiverse again combine the solidified hate wave and manipulation of the ethereal sea together with a dark energy wave. This caught the Galactus force momentarily off balance pushing it back into the future Multiverse itself.

As the monstrous contestation reached its final stages the strain on the basic fabric of this future Multiverse became intolerable and the Multiverse began its end cycle. As is the way with each successive Multiverse it will gradually disperse into the infinite ethereal sea and aeons ahead another Multiverse will again begin to form from elements in the ethereal sea.

Strangely the remaining great powers of this Mutiverse decided to perish with it and did not seek escape to the ethereal sea and thence downtime to our Multiverse or up time to the next future Multiverse.

Arishhem and the other Celestials, the Inbetweener, Kronos, Mistress Love and the others of our Multiverse all decided to now travel back downtime to our own Multiverse. Galactus however accompanied by the Surfer and the audio-visual image of the Tribunal decide to remain and witness events. Watching on a "condensed time" basis Galactus and the Surfer were surprised to see that they do not need to wait aeons before the birthing of the next Mutiverse.

"Can you not sense him" said the Tribual audio-visual image "the presence of he who is above us all now acting to create the next Multiverse" Though neither Galactus, the Surfer or even the Tribunal image saw TOAA they did begin to perceive another entity through all the creation about them.

"Surely Tribunal" said the Surfer "it is your equivalent in this new Multiverse, the new agent of TOAA in this new Multiverse ?"

"It is interesting" said Galactus "how mortal man dwells on the apparent anomalies of time travel and time manipulation." "These seeming anomalies are only such depending upon your perspective." "The only manipulation of time that actually takes place (whoever the agent) is that which is allowed by the ultimate power he who is above us all." "On this occasion" continued Galactus "the manipulation of time may have been on a much greater scale but it was still only as he would allow it." "We were but agents" said the Surfer "to correct a major evolutionary failure on a Multiversal scale."

With that the up time audio-visual image of the Living Tribunal disappeared and the great Galactus and the mighty Silver Surfer returned whence they came.


End file.
